


Bring Your Kit to Work Day

by cookie_cookie_cookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A small amount of blood, Butt Plugs, Catboy Castiel (Supernatural), Catboys & Catgirls, Crying Jimmy Novak, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bela Talbot, Hurt Jimmy Novak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Teasing, Twin Castiel/Twin Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie
Summary: Extension of Taybay14's Dean's Catboys series:Dean brings his kits to work since Ellen has a day off, his clingy boys miss him dearly, and he can't necessarily be away at the office. Let's just say things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Castiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taybay14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dean's Special Little Catboys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972488) by [Taybay14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14). 



It's official; hell has risen to earth. The DMO had just disbanded after thirty years of reigning terror in both the corporate and the underground world; consequently, after losing a majority of its support, _Winchester's Givings_ has gone underwater. To make matters worse, their idiot CFO, Jonathan Corcoran, along with a couple of other execs, stupidly decided to get involved in some securities fraud scheme, cooking the books and manipulating reports to make it look like the company was doing better than it actually was. The company's now being investigated by both the FBI and the SEC. Dean ended up losing more of his long-term allies because they were getting nervous about the press and the feds circling his firm like buzzards. He's been spending the past several late nights either at the office, preparing for a meeting with legal advisors and PR reps or having late-night rendezvous with Lucifer in the most inconspicuous locations trying to get his company back on top. It doesn't help to have Sam up his ass, nagging him about his continued association with his former DMO contact while his company was under public scrutiny. He misses his boys. Desperately. He has to keep leaving them with Ellen only to trudge back into his villa at the ass-crack of dawn, wanting nothing more than to burrow himself into the shelter of his blankets and pretend the world isn't coming to an end. He barely sees her or the boys, and when he does, they look worn down and disheveled.

On Wednesday morning, Dean is up bright and early, going over his notes for his meeting when he hears a tentative knock on his door. He peers over the screen of his laptop only to see Ellen standing at his doorway, looking worn and guilty as hell.

"Ellen," he says, "what's going on?"

His surrogate mother pushes a heavy sigh as she wipes her palms on her jeans and strolls towards his desk. 

"Hey, Dean. I'm sorry. I know this is last minute, but I can't be here today." Dean frowns up at her as she scrubs a hand over her face. "As you probably know already, today's the anniversary of Jo's death." Dean closes his eyes and groans.

"I forgot, Ellen. I'm so sorry." She sniffles.

"Lately, I've been having trouble sleeping for the past few days and between the boys and the grief and...losing the Roadhouse. I just..I don't mean to trouble you and all, but I—I need the day...I'm sorry, I shouldn't—"

Dean holds his hand up.

"Ellen, its fine. Take care of yourself. Get some rest, okay?"

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" she asks him. He nods with a tight-lipped smile.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I haven't seen the boys in a while. I think its a good opportunity to do some bonding with them."

She nods at him and gives him a small smile before going back to one of the spare bedrooms to retrieve her things. Dean exhales exasperatedly as he collapses against the back of his chair, staring at his email draft. He can't fight the smile that spreads across his face. It's like the heavens have finally opened up, and the angels answered his prayers.

\----------

The boys, of course, are excited, their tails high and twitching and their ears perked, bouncing on the balls of their feet and squealing. They haven't seen much of their daddy in weeks. Sex has been almost clinical and hasty, and their Daddy would only spend a few minutes with them before holing himself up in his office or leaving the house. Inevitably, of course, the boys have been giving Ellen a harder time than usual, throwing tantrums, shrieking at her and following her around. They won't even let her go pee without trailing behind her. She has to force them out of the bathroom and deal with their yowling and clawing at the door. Dean is barely around to punish the boys, and when he does, the punishments are tired and insipid. 

Today, however, Dean decides he is going to take it easy with work today. He is going to attend the few meetings he has and then he's gonna take the boys out for meals and to the park and to go ice-skating (Castiel's new favorite thing to do). It isn't too hard getting the boys ready. The minute he tells them to go get ready, they bolt around the room to get dressed and pack their little Hello Kitty backpacks with their blankets, some toys, a few coloring books and their pacis. All Dean has to do is fill their holes and replace their butt plugs. He also has to grab snack packs, candies and water bottles. 

\--------------

The ride to _Winchester's Givings_ headquarters is filled with excited chatter, squealing and giggling. They won't stop squirming in his lap or clapping. When they finally arrive at the building, Dean and his body guards have to keep chasing them around the lobby to make sure they don't go too far. For the first few hours after Dean's punched in, the boys hang out in his office wrapped in his flannel shirts while he is holed up in the conference room with the company's lawyers as they try and figure out their next move. Dean tunes them all out throughout most of the meetings. All he can think about is how badly he just wants this whole thing to end.

Once the meeting is finally open, he heads back to his office only to find the PR agent, Bela Talbot, sitting in his office, looking as put-together and pristine as ever. The boys stand at the opposite side of the office, fangs bared, tails stiff and pointing downwards, hissing at her. Although she is generally good at masking her emotions, Dean could see the flicker of discomfort across her calm, stony façade. 

She stands and smiles at him.

"Mr. Winchester," she drawls his name out in her husky British accent, smiling at him coquettishly. "I see crisis is rather becoming on you."

One of the boys—Jimmy—growls at her as he coils his body and unsheathes his claws. At this point, Dean realizes taking them to the office was a terrible idea.

"Bela, I thought we agreed to do a telephone meeting instead."

She smiles.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, as much as I love listening to that sultry voice of yours, I believe that we should bang this out in person." She winks at him before turning and bending over to grab her briefcase off the floor. Her wool skirt rides up her toned and slender thighs. Dean admits she's beautiful and quite fit, and her confidence is indubitably appealing. If he were straight, he could probably see them having a fling or two. He nervously glances back at his catboys, who are now digging their claws into the carpet and glaring at her, their fiery yellow eyes narrowed into slits.

'Crisis #45162 commenced.'

"Um, Bel—Ms. Talbot?"

She looks up at him, one perfect eyebrow raised. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Winchester?"

"Actually there is. See, I actually have an appointment in five minutes, and I really need to—"

"Mr. Winchester, your company is in a state of crisis at the moment. Whatever this appointment is can wait. Dean, I..." She sighs as she curls a manicured hand around his bicep. Dean tenses. "You know I really care about you, and I want to help you succeed and so in order to do that—ah!"

Jimmy has launched himself at her and dug his claws into her flesh, screeching and snapping at her.

"Jimmy!" As Dean frantically attempts to pry the catboy away, he sees Castiel biting her ankles hard enough to tear her panty hose and draw blood. Dean snatches Jimmy off of the PR agent's face that is now bleeding in several places. Her hair is disheveled and her eye makeup is smeared, probably from the strings of saliva spewing out of Jimmy's mouth as he attacked her. Bela growls at Jimmy and swats the kit across the face with her briefcase. He yowls in pain and whimpers, burying his face into Dean's shoulder and sobbing. Dean, now beyond pissed, pulls Castiel away from her leg by his scruff before gathering them both into his arms and setting them on one of the couches. Bela huffs as she smooths the wrinkles of her expensive suit.

"By God, Winchester, I have blood and cat hair all over me! You really need to control your kits." Dean clenches his jaw and draws in a deep breath before turning to face her with a serious look on his face.

"Ms. Talbot, I think you should leave."

"Excuse me? I should file a lawsuit! Do you know how much this suit cost?"

Dean stalks over to her, his jaw set and fists clenched.

"You have ten seconds to grab your stuff and leave, or I swear to God I will have you thrown out."

"Mr. Winchester—"

"You do not barge into my office without booking an appointment, physically assault my boys and disrespect me! Understand?" he growls out. Her face blanches, and she swallows hard. He licks his lips. "You take your overpriced suit and your briefcase, and you march back your office and tell your boss you just lost him another client!'"

She opens her mouth. "Mr. Winchester, I—"

"Get out!"

She flinches and draws in a shuddered breath through her nostrils as she snatches her purse off the chair and stalks out of the office. He knows at this point that he is thoroughly fucked. He turns and looks back down at his boys. Castiel fidgets on his haunches with his ears flat on his head, twirling his tail around his wrist. Dean huffs as he closes the office door before setting Jimmy on the edge of his desk to inspect his face. Bruises start to blossom on the side of his head. He goes to his desk drawer and pulls out his first aid kit. 

As Dean tends to his crying catboy's wound, Castiel climbs onto the desk to sit next to Jimmy. Dean pauses in the middle of applying cream on Jimmy's face to look at the other boy, who lets out a low whimper as he wipes his eyes with the back of his paw.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Castiel shakes his head, sniffling.

"You said we was gonna spend the day togethew an' den you go away to has meetings an' stuffs an' den she touches you." He sobs harder. "You no wike us no more!"

Dean sighs and looks at Castiel, caressing the boy's tear-streaked cheeks with the backs of his fingers.

"Baby, I do like you. I love you. It's just...Daddy's company has been in a lot of trouble because one of my employees did something really bad. You know when you and Jimmy make messes and Daddy has to clean them?" 

Castiel nods.

"Well, I have to clean up the mess of one of my employees even though I don't want to. I brought you to work with me so we can spend more time together. I have to do some things at the office, but I'm cutting it short today so we can have some fun, okay? I'm sorry I was stuck in meetings. And I'm sorry about Bel—Ms.Talbot being mean to you two. Can you forgive me?"

He looks between his boys almost pleadingly as he waits for a response. The boys glance at each other for a brief moment to have some sort of silent conversation before turning to him and nodding. He beams and chuckles as they launch towards him and wrap their arms around him. He hugs them back and buries his face in their necks to kiss them.

'Crisis #45162 resolved.'

\---------------------

Dean decides to postpone the meeting with the journalist, at least until he finds a new PR agent. He takes the boys out to have lunch at a diner, 'Bobby's Burgers.' He orders a double bacon and cheese burger while the boys share a fruit salad with a mango-flavored lemonade. A couple patrons keep eyeing his kits but Dean decides to pay them no mind. His body guards are sitting at a table a few feet away, vigilant as ever and ready for anything. For dessert, Dean orders a cookies and creme milkshake for the three of them to share and teaches them to dip fries into it. The boys enjoy it and end up demolishing his fries and drinking most of the milkshake. 

After lunch, they go to the movies to watch Frozen 2. Dean once again books an entire theatre room and orders a bunch of candies and snacks for them. He's pretty sure his boys will have gained twenty pounds by the end of the day. During the movie, Castiel straddles onto Dean's lap and starts grinding his own cock against Dean's while Jimmy takes his panties off before sitting himself in front of Dean and tracing the rim of the plug in a teasing and suggestive manner. Between Castiel pulling on his shirt and grinding him, and Jimmy touching his hole, Dean feels his heart race as it pumps blood to his cock. He grabs Castiel by the hips and lifts him to wrench his lacy rose gold g-strings down and pull his plug out. Cum gushes out of the boy's hole and pools onto Dean's lap as he seats him on his fully erect dick. He groans as he is sheathed in tight, moist warmth. Castiel wiggles around him as Dean pulls the plug out of Jimmy's weeping hole. He sinks a finger inside and begins working it in and out, hooking his finger to stimulate the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. Jimmy whines. Castiel and Dean fuck against one another, creating a wet and white hot friction between them. Dean's sure he won't last long with Jimmy's anal muscles clenching around his finger and his other catboy canting his hips faster, his back arched and his bright blue eyes sparkling with tears. Dean squeezes another finger into Jimmy and starts to scissor him open. 

"Daddy...." Castiel moans, "am....close...." Dean leans down to capture his boy's lips. The sweetness from both boys' slick overpowers him, and he moans into the heat of the kit's mouth. Their teeth clack together and their tongues push against one another. Dean can taste the combination of salt, sugar and fruit from both the kit's chapstick and the food they had eaten. The pressure in his dick builds as the cum engorges and leaks from the slit. Castiel cries out and trills as he cums, squirting his spend on both their stomachs. Dean orgasms right after him with a broken cry, spraying into Cas's hole. As Dean and Cas come down from their high, Jimmy turns to lick the cum off both their laps. Dean lifts Castiel from his lap and quickly replaces the plug before his boy can whine from the emptiness. Jimmy clambers onto Dean's lap excitedly and takes his daddy's soft cock into his mouth. The vibrations from Jimmy's moans and the wet heat around his dick replenish the arousal filling Dean's cock until he was fully erect again. Jimmy swallows him down until Dean's tip hits the back of his throat, and he chokes a little. He bobs his head the way Dean likes and wraps his tiny paws around the shaft. His claws aren't fully sheathed so Dean can feel them softly grazing against the veiny and sensitive skin. He hisses at the sensation. It's not until his head lulls back and to the side that he notices Castiel fucking himself on his plug and mewling, lustful eyes fixated on his master's cock. Jimmy pulls back to swirl his tongue around Dean's prepuce and stick his tongue through the weeping slit to taste the precum before taking him back in, gasping at the taste. Dean could feel himself approaching the edge again until he empties his load down Jimmy's throat. Jimmy swallows almost every drop of seed and hiccups a little before pulling back to wipe the spit and semen off of his mouth. Castiel crawls back onto Dean's lap and pulls Jimmy in for a deep, tongue-and-teeth kiss. Dean groans and feels his cock hardening again as he watches the boys licking into each other's mouth to taste his cum. Jimmy pulls away and pins Castiel down onto the armrest before kissing his way down to his brother's hole to lap up some of Dean's drying cum that had leaked out around the plug. Dean reaches down to palm at his fully erect cock but then Castiel slaps it away and starts licking the side of the shaft closest to him. Jimmy mouths at the other side as he reaches back to finger himself through his powder blue panties. His brother grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him away to kiss him again, moaning at the taste of Dean in his mouth. Dean squirms, his cock aching with need. As if he could sense his arousal, Jimmy pulls away from his brother to straddle Dean's lap and sink down onto his cock. Castiel rises to the balls of his feet and pulls Dean to kiss him. Castiel kisses him slowly and sweetly, gasping and whimpering into his mouth. The minute Castiel breaks away, Jimmy pulls Dean down by his tie and kisses him roughly and greedily, teething at his lips every now and then. Castiel whines from the neglect and climbs up to suck a mark under Dean's ear. Dean groans loudly against Jimmy's lips as he feels himself nearing the edge again. For the third time, he empties his load, Jimmy and Castiel following closely behind. 

Once they're finished, Dean grabs some baby wipes he had packed in Jimmy's bag (it's bigger) and wipes off the spit and semen before replacing and adjusting the boys' butt plugs. The boys are upset that they missed a major of the movie, but at the same time, they're relaxed. Dean gathers the two sleepy boys into his arms and takes them out to the car as one of the staff members walk into the theatre to clean up the rest of their mess. He reminds himself to tip them generously.

\-----

The park is closed because of the rain, and the boys are too tired to go ice skating so he ends up taking them home and cuddling them on the couch while they nap in his lap. The Bloomberg News Channel is reporting the downfall of _Winchester's Givings._ The graphics show that the stock prices are plummeting. At this moment, he realizes something: he desperately needs a vacation. It would be a bad publicity stunt, yes. There was a storm brewing in the midst, and the last thing he wanted to do was look like some sleazy CEO who simply didn't give a shit. But he's exhausted. Between the meetings, the constant attempts to control the narrative, and dodging the feds' questions, he's being run ragged. He barely has time for his boys. Taking this day off was a huge risk. The incident with Bela at his office was a risky and taking the boys out in public was one hell of a gamble.

But as always, the boys are worth it. Every bit of it.

They're taking a fucking vacation.


	2. Part 2: Catboy’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same day, but in the perspective of the catboys instead of Dean. It's also an extension of it with more detail and more dialogue, so sorry if it seems inconsistent with the first chapter. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be a drabble, but I had a second drabble in mind. Couldn't get enough and I felt like the catboys didn't get enough attention in the first chapter. This is the last one. I swear.

The past few weeks have been distressing. Ever since their Daddy's (or Master, as Jimmy sometimes calls him) company got in trouble, the boys have been spending less time with him. They would spend most of the day with Ellen, and whenever Daddy came home, he would barely give them attention. He'd try to play with them but would often early to either go take a nap or go into the office to do work. Daddy seemed more flustered than usual. They could see that he was always tense and huffy, and sometimes the boys would be terrified to get near him or to push his buttons. The last time he was in a mood like this, he came back home smelling like another person's blood and semen, and he got angry for them for getting upset and getting too close to him. They tried to cheer him up a couple of times, but he would walk away from them. He still gave them milk, and they still felt relaxed, but sometimes, it would make Jimmy a little queasy. It wasn't like the intense nausea he'd get whenever he'd take milk from Michael or his friends; it was more like a discomfort. An inconvenience. Still, it scared him that he was starting to lose trust in his daddy. They hated seeing their Daddy like this—distant, always on edge, his hands clenched and his jaw set. The times he would fuck them and look into their eyes, he felt withdrawn and anxious. He wouldn't lavish them with compliments and praise or cuddle them as often; he would be quiet, his movements almost mechanical while his mind was lost in this abyss, falling perpetually, arrested with chaos. 

Catpeople were perceptive, even before getting schooled. Catboys had a keen sense of sight. They could pick up on even the smallest muscle movements and hear even the faintest trace of anxiety in one's voice. When they bonded with their alphas, they could pick up on the emotions of their masters, especially when they have that bond of trust. It was what made catpeople more sensitive than humans. Their hearing was good enough to hear heartbeats, and they could detect emotions that humans emitted when releasing pheromones. When they bonded with their masters, it was easier for them to distinguish which mood they were in just by how they smelled. Whenever Dean was happy, his scent was sweet and light, and it had that strong nuance of strength that was just Dean. He always smelled like strength, an aroma that was pervasive and slightly bitter. When Dean was sad or upset, the bitterness from his power grew more potent to the point where it could make Jimmy and Castiel's eyes water. Lately, Dean had been smelling bitter, sour, and, at some points, like soggy cardboard, something he would smell like whenever he got depressed. 

Dean was depressed and anxious all the time. He was always working, always worrying about something, always planning things out in his head. He was on his computer, at his home office, or at meetings more often than usual. After a while, they started to hate Ellen. It's like she was trying to replace Dean, but she couldn't because sometimes, she would yell at them or swat them on the butt in a way they didn't like, and she always looked tired and unhappy with them. Sometimes, they would hear her alone in a room by herself, just crying. She tried to be quiet, but as expected, the boys could pick up on it. 

"Cas," Jimmy said one night while they were sitting on Dean's bedroom floor, playing with their stuffies and their baby dolls. Cas looked up from where he was combing his baby dolls hair. "Yeah, Jimmy?"

"I miss Daddy. Wots. Vewy wots."

Cas nodded in agreement.

"Agweed. But Daddy wowk is in twouble an' he gotta help it." Cas didn't wanna say it out loud. Every time he said it, he felt like he was an inconvenience to his daddy. He hated himself for being so needy and needing his Daddy all the time. He could feel that Jimmy was lonely too. Cas hated that his brother started to feel queasy when Dean fucked him sometimes. His milk usually relaxed them. It made them feel like they were floating on a soft and warm cloud, drifting into the crispy blue sky to be devoured by its beauty and tender embrace. Now, his milk left bad tastes in their mouths. It made them worry. They could feel themselves losing him. They couldn't talk to Ellen because she was always flustered and sad a lot of the times. From what they knew, bad men killed her daughter. It made them feel guiltier about hating Ellen, even though she could mean sometimes. She apologized a lot and told them she loved them, but after a while, it became more routine and mundane. Less genuine. Less significant.

Jimmy sighed.

"I know he at wowk, Cassie. But he got in twouble befowe, but he still wiked us. I don' tink he wike us anymowe, Cassie."

Cas gasped and dropped his baby doll, crawling quickly to Jimmy to hug him.

"He does wuv us, Jimmy. But he in big twouble. Weal big twouble, and he still twy to make times fow us. Okay? He still wuv us. Uncondi-shun-ly." Daddy would sometimes use that word whenever he told them how much he loved them, but Cas had trouble pronouncing that word. He got better since Dean got him the tutor—Miss Alex, who was really nice most of the time. She was a twenty-year-old part-time tutor who always wanted to be a nurse. She's in school, but Cas never understood why. She was a grown-up, and grown-ups knew everything. She was really smart, too. She helped him with math and was patient with him when he got frustrated and threw fits. More patient than Ellen had been with them lately. 

"Weww, Cassie, I tink dat Daddy may wike us, but we might be too stwessful fow him. Maybe we should weave. Ellen don't wike us no mowe eithew."

Cas started to sniffle and cry.

"Don't say dat, Jimmy. Don't say dat..." Cas hiccuped and started to sob loudly. His body shook, and he could feel his heart begin to race. His mouth felt really dry, and he felt some snot running down his nose. Jimmy launched himself at his brother and threw his arms around his neck. They hugged for what seemed like hours, crying loudly into each other's shoulders. The house started to feel quiet, but it wasn't a peaceful quiet. It was the quietness, that dominating stillness that whispered a thousand warnings into your mind's ears. One wrong step, one wrong sound, and that monstrous quiet turned into a storm of angry words and tears.

\------

Jimmy and Cas woke up to the smell of Dean lingering in the empty stretch of sheets that once cradled his sleeping form. It was usual. It was the only thing that comforted them these days—the smell of him on the bedsheets before Ellen made them up and the one or two pieces of clothes they'd stole from his dirty laundry hamper just to be wrapped in him. They sat up, pacis pinched between chapped, spit-soaked lips, and rubbed the last of their sleep from their eyes. They've gotten past the point of dreams, past the point of nightmares, and into a cold, monotonous haze. As they were beginning to climb the mattress, they heard the door sweep open and were struck with the familiar sweetness of a happy Daddy. When they looked up at him, they noticed the piquant tang of excitement laced into that combination. Those soft, deep pink lips of his stretched into that smirk that never failed to make the boys melt.

When he told them they'd be spending the day with him, it was like he punched through the wall of concrete that upheld the foundation of their prison and gave one last taste of sunlight. The boys' hearts buzzed with excitement. They bounced on the balls of their feet, squealing and clapping and giggling. They couldn't wait to start the day, getting their daddy back. There was that muted hum, that nuanced buzz, niggling in the back and telling them that this wasn't easy. That something was to happen. They ignored it. The thought of spending a day with their Daddy unveiled that small beacon of sunlight, that taste of freedom from the incarcerating loneliness. They raced about the room as fast as their thin, athletic appendages could carry them, their tails swishing around, and their ears perked and slick gushing from their holes and dribbling down the backs of their thighs. 

Their Daddy helped the boys into their dresses. Castiel wore a yellow dress with tiny pink and purple flowers spotting every inch of it. Jimmy wore a similar dress—a black dress spotted with white and pink flowers. The dresses hugged their frames, their slim torsos to be specific, and reached up to their mid-thighs, showing off a thick stripe of smooth and rosy skin between the hem of the skirt and the knee-high white stockings they wore with their wedged open-toed sandals with latticed-patterned straps. They recently started wearing makeup and jewelry. Cas wore small hoop earrings with tiny flowers dangling down to below his earlobe, and he wore a matching necklace. Jimmy wore pearl studs and a matching pearl necklace. They also had matching rose gold rings. Dean pumped their holes with milk and plugged them up and also helped them pack some snacks, drinks, and comfort items for the day. He made sure the boys took their birth control pills, vitamins and, for Jimmy, antibiotics. They rode in the back with Dean like they haven't done for a long time.

They talked to their daddy about what happened in Scooby-Doo, what their tutor had been teaching them, and all the makeup that Sam would buy them the few times he came around. He was also helping their daddy get his company out of trouble. They even chattered excitedly about what they wanted to do. Castiel told Jimmy about ice skating.

"Wat dat," Jimmy asked, wondrously, that glitter of delight returning to his eyes. Castiel explained everything about the rink and about the hot chocolate. Jimmy smiled and watched him in wonder and envy the whole time. He also talked about the sex that he and Daddy had in the movie theatre, how good Daddy felt and how fun and creative Daddy was. Jimmy's prick was hard and leaking beneath his dress, especially when Cas talked about licking the cotton candy and chocolate off of Dean's dick and sucking it. Jimmy's toes curled at the thought of being fucked by Daddy again, of being impaled and filled up by his big dick. Dean caught his eyes, and his plush wet lips curled into that mischievous smirk that made Jimmy melt. He leaned into Jimmy and leaned in so close to him that his lips brushed against the shell of his ear, causing Jimmy's body to flush and shiver, and whispered in his husky voice, "Well it's your lucky day boy, because I'm gonna fuck you harder than I ever have in a long time." He lavished the catboy's jawline in open-mouthed kisses, licking and sucking every sensitive part he could find. Jimmy's heart raced with excitement, and he crawled onto Dean's lap and started grinding the monumental tent at the front of his dark, tight-fitting slacks. His need was desperate, having grown from hunger to famine in the last few weeks. He humped wildly, hot tears streaming down his cheeks until Dean grabbed the back of the kit's neck and pulled him for a searing kiss, biting and sucking on his lower lip. Castiel watched with envy and crawled towards Dean's lap, wanting a kiss from his Daddy as well. Dean slipped his hand up Castiel's thigh and under his dress to rub at his prick through his thin, see-through panties. Cas was lucky he was sitting because his knees would have buckled right there. Cas almost tore at Dean's jacket sleeves with his claws until Dean snaked his hand to his ass and grabbed a handful before pulling him in for a kiss, massaging around his ass so the butt plug would press further into him and hit his prostate. Dean's mouth strayed from his mouth and went straight to his jaw, his neck, and his collarbone, laving every inch with his rough tongue. Jimmy and Castiel humped him at both sides, mewling and crying and babbling pleas. Dean whispered filthy things into their ears and teased them until they arrived at the building. He pulled out the baby wipes he placed in Jimmy's bag and wiped up the slick and cum that he didn't get on his suit pants because of the towel he had on his lap. He wiped up spit and drool from both his face and theirs before ushering them out of the car.

\------

The woman that sat in Dean's office smelled terrible. She strode into the office confidently, wearing a beautiful and expensive beige suit that hugged her sexy lithe figure and expensive jewelry probably more expensive than what Jimmy and Castiel were wearing. Her hair was neat and perfect, and her eyeliner and lipstick were flawless. As beautiful and as confident as she looked, she smelled horrible. She exuded a syrupy scent with a sweetness so obnoxious and oppressive, it suffocated them. There was a foul and bitter underlying the saccharinity, something that rose their hackles and compelled their claws from their otherwise soft sheathes. Their teeth were grit, their tail was taut, and their ears were flat on their heads. They growled loudly at her, hissing questions at her.

"Who awe you? Why you wit my daddy? What you doin' to him? Why is you takin' him?"

The anxious scenarios swarmed violently in their mind like buzzards, knocking against the walls. By the time Dean strode into the room, the evil woman was sitting almost rigidly in her chair, emitting the sour smell of nervousness, a scent strong enough to make them sneeze at the same time. Dean turned to the woman. They scowled as she smiled at him.

"Mr. Winchester," she purred at him, her face twisted into a Cheshire grin and her cloying scent overpowering the nervous sourness. "I see crisis is rather becoming on you."

A growl ripped from Jimmy's throat as he coiled his body. Dean reeked of nervousness and discomfort, which was ironically comforting for the boys.

"Bela, I thought we agreed to do a telephone meeting instead."

She chuckled at him.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, as much as I love listening to that sultry voice of yours," the woman continued to seduce him, saying words like "bang this out" so wantonly with a flirty wink. As she bent over to pick up the briefcase, they noticed Dean was admiring her a little bit. Although the piquant sweetness of his arousal wasn't nearly as it potent as it was with the kits, it vexed them. He looked at them nervously, almost guiltily. He turned back to her.

"Um, Bel—Ms. Talbot?"

She looked up at him curiously and rose an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Winchester?"

'iS dEWe a PwObwem?' Castiel mocked in his mind, the thought accompanied with the image of the mocking Spongebob that almost made him giggle.

Almost.

"Actually, there is." Jimmy started to relax. "See," Daddy continued, "I actually have an appointment in five minutes, and I really need to—" 

"Mr. Winchester, your company is in a state of crisis at the moment. Whatever this appointment is can wait. Dean, I..." The minute she stepped towards him, mocking concern, and cradled his bicep in her hand, something inside of Jimmy snapped. Red blinded him. He felt his claws sinking into her flesh. Castiel was latched to her ankles in within seconds. Their claws tore into her flesh and clothing madly, and they could smell the bitter tang of blood mixing in with the sourness of fear. Large hands grabbed at their bodies. Everything was a blur, but Jimmy felt something hard knock against his nose as his daddy pulled him to his hard, warm chest. Jimmy yowled out, and tears raced down his cheeks with a prickling vengeance. Dean's scent changed from nervous and fearful to angry the minute he saw the blood dripping from Jimmy's nose. When he was angry, he smelled foul and so bitter, it burned the boys' nostrils.

The woman huffed and scowled at her suit.

"By God, Winchester, I have blood and cat hair all over me! You really need to control your kits." Dean's scent intensified. If Jimmy wasn't in so much pain right now, he'd be gagging. Right now, it felt comforting knowing that Dean was angry, especially when the scent was punctuated with that protective edge.

"Ms. Talbot, I think you should leave."

"Excuse me? I should file a lawsuit! Do you know how much this suit cost?"

Dean stalked over to her, his jaw set and fists clenched.

"You have ten seconds to grab your stuff and leave, or I swear to God I will have you thrown out."

"Mr. Winchester—"

"You do not barge into my office without booking an appointment, physically assault my boys and disrespect me! Understand?" he growls out. Her face blanches, and she swallows hard. He licks his lips. "You take your overpriced suit and your briefcase, and you march back your office and tell your boss you just lost him another client!'"

She opens her mouth. "Mr. Winchester, I—"

"Get out!"

She flinched and drew in a shuddered breath through her nostrils as she snatched her purse off the chair and practically bolted out of the office. Castiel would be laughing at her if he didn't feel the avalanche of emotions wreaking havoc as it pealed and rumbled in his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to quiet his sobs. As he climbed up onto the desk next to his crying brother, his lips began to quiver. A whimper snapped from the back of his throat as he frantically tried to dry his tears.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"You said we was gonna spend the day togethew an' den you go away to has meetings an' stuffs an' den she touches you." He sobs harder. "You no wike us no more!" He looked up at Dean through his tears and saw that his eyes were glimmering with tears he was fighting to hold back. Castiel couldn't stop himself. The mountain tumbled out of his throat and rolled across his throat with such great momentum, he feared biting it back would only shatter him from the inside. He needed to spew the excess out; it was essential for survival.

"You no spend time wif us no mowe! You go away, you don' fuck us good, an' you don't hug or kiss us no mowe. We buwdens, Daddy! Buwden, an' I can't take it! I can't take it no mowe!"

Jimmy let out a ragged breath.

"Awe you gon' weave us. Not keeps us safe. We go back?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and wiped his tears.

"Baby, I do like you. I love you. It's just...Daddy's company has been in a lot of trouble because one of my employees did something really bad. You know when you and Jimmy make messes, and Daddy has to clean them?" 

"We know! You teww us aw da time, Daddy! But you fowgets 'bouts us? Whewe you goin'? Who was Bewwa?!" Jimmy could hear his voice growing louder, his voice breaking into sobs and then crescendoing into full-blown wails. Dean threw his arm around their necks and sobbed into their shoulders. They've never heard their daddy cry before. He always held them in. Sometimes they smelled his tears when he had a nightmare, but he never let them see him cry. Part of Jimmy felt guilty for making his daddy cry like this. He loved his daddy. The last thing he wanted was to see his daddy sad, no matter how badly or how lonely they felt. 

He pulled away from them, drying his tears and then wiping theirs. 

"I brought you to work with me so we can spend more time together. I had to do some things at the office, but right now, I'm cutting it short today so we can have some fun, okay? I'm sorry I was stuck in meetings. And I'm sorry about Bel—Ms. Talbot being mean to you two. Can you both forgive me?"

"Wiww you stop weavin' us? Spend time wif us again? We lonely an' you keep weavin' us wif Ellen. An' she keep gettin' sad. We wonewy."

Dean nodded and sniffled, breathing a broken chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll take a vacation and spend time with you. Work from home and all."

They nodded and launched themselves at him, lavishing him with hugs and little kitten kisses.

\--------

Though there weren't vibrators involved like last time, Castiel was still frustrated and on the verge of breaking down. On the ride to the movie theatre, Dean wouldn't stop licking and kissing him, and whenever Castiel would beg to come, Dean would say no. The tips of Jimmy's human ears were pinked. While Dean teased Cas with his kissing and licking and sucking, he would run his fingers up and down Jimmy's thighs, slipping his hand between his thighs and caressing his member and squeezing it until he was sobbing and humping himself on Dean's lap helplessly. Dean, being the devious monster he was, chuckled and smirked, satisfied with himself if that playful citrusy tang wasn't enough to go by. By the time the boys were at the theatre, they were warring with the beast that was sexual frustration, all while putting up an innocent front until they reached the privacy of an isolated theatre.

Dean was a powerful man. He always got what he wanted, whether it was money, power, or compliance. Unlike Michael, though, he didn't use his influence to abuse people. Not the people who didn't deserve it, anyway. Jimmy was intimidated by him at first. Though Dean rarely got angry or violent around him, he had this calmness about him that was almost uncanny. Dean was perceptive, not in the sense that he had the traits of a catperson, but he had a way of reading people and knowing exactly what buttons to push. He knew how to make people fear him and how to make them want him. Everyone he encountered buckled down in front of him and gave him whatever it was he wanted. 

Jimmy could tell Dean was powerful just by his tall and muscular body. In addition to that, he was impossibly handsome. It didn't occur to him until Dean somehow broke down his walls and Jimmy found himself getting attached to him. The more he saw Dean's body and the more he saw how he interacted with Castiel, the more he noticed his developing attraction. He noticed how thick and long his master's eyes were around his sharp green eyes. They were especially pretty when his eyes were closed, the fanned and up-curled hairs resting against his freckled cheeks. Then there was his lips. Jimmy craved them every time he saw his brother kissing his daddy—their master. Dean's lips were firm and supple, molding against Cas's lips and cheek. He knew how and where to kiss Cas. Cas squirmed and blushed beneath Dean, and he would be struck with that smell of cotton candy and vanilla from both his brother's arousal and his own. Dean touched them with that perfect balance of tenderness and roughness. It made Jimmy hate Michael. Every time he wanted to beg Dean to fuck him, Michael's voice and hands would suddenly ghost all over his skin, reminding him how dirty he was and how he couldn't be loved. But Dean showed Jimmy he could be loved. Dean took care of him, giving exactly what he wanted, fucking him the way he wanted and kissing him the way he wanted. 

As Dean parted off to the bathroom, leaving the boys under the protection of the bodyguards and his jacket, Jimmy began stewing a plan in his mind the way the weird sisters did the potion to corrupt Macbeth into killing the king. 

_Bubble, bubble;_ _toil and trouble..._

Jimmy turned to his brother and patted Jimmy's arm. Castiel had sunk his arm elbow-deep into their shared large bowl of popcorn. He barely registered his twin tapping his shoulder until he felt a candy bar collide with the side of his head. "Ow!" Castiel yelled, almost crying. "Why you twow tings at me? Dat so mean!"

"I'm twyin' to talk to you?"

"Use youw wowds, Jimmy. Dats what Daddy says!" 

"Shuddup, Cas. Wet me talk to you fow a minute!"

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes as he sat aside his bucket. 

"What you wan', Jimmy?"

"Daddy tease us an' all an' we wan' sex an' we hawd an' wan make milk fwom ouw cocks. Wight?"

"Yeah."

"You tinkin' what I tinkin' Cas?"

Jimmy nodded and smiled mischievously as he checked around the theatre to see if they're Daddy returned. Once the coast was clear, Jimmy leaned in and whispered the plan to him. By the time Dean got back from the bathroom, the boys had their plan laid out clear as a morning in May, and suppressing their smiles and giggles as they were set on his strong and lean thighs and cradled to his chest. They had decided to watch Frozen 2. Any other time, they would be caught up in the movie, but with their daddy behind him, his monster cock nestled between both of their hips, they were too excited to focus. They began squirming in his lap until they felt his member hardening. Jimmy scooted off of Dean's lap, giving his brother room to straddle his lap and start grinding. Jimmy climbed onto the back of the chair in front of him and, before Daddy could yell at him, lifted his dress and pulled down his panties. He teased around his whole. They grinned as they smelled Daddy start get aroused again. Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and moaned wantonly and desperately as he humped the clothed member. Smiling, Jimmy eased a finger inside himself. Castiel smirked at Dean's expression. Right now, it was slack, his mouth hanging open and his dazed eyes darting between the two twins. He looked a little faint. They couldn't have that. Before Castiel did anything, Dean immediately lifted Castiel and wrenched his dress up his legs and damn-near tore his panties off. He yanked the plug out almost excitedly, almost desperate, on the verge of losing it. He guided Castiel down onto his dick and sheathed himself inside, groaning at the moisture from the combination of slick and cum gushing out of the unplugged hole. He didn't seem to care that his pants were getting stained. Jimmy's eyes rolled back as he felt his plug being replaced with a thick finger easing its way into the tight, wet channel and hooking around until it struck the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. Jimmy yelled out and whimpered, almost falling off. Dean pulled him closer and started to scissor open.

Castiel humped himself frantically on Dean's dick while Dean matched his thrust with a brutal pace. He thrust deeper into both Castiel and Jimmy than they had done in a long time. He wasn't anxious or depressed. For the first time in forever, he was focused on them, reveling in their heat, feeding their need with abandon. "Daddy..." Castiel whined out as he bounced on Dean's lap, grabbing his shirt. Dean's eyes sunk into his, and Castiel could feel the electric tendrils touching between them and passing through them. "M...gonna...cum.." Dean dipped his head to capture Castiel's lips in a bruising kiss. Jimmy heard the smack and squelch of kissing, the saliva popping between their lips as flesh slapped against flesh. Castiel cried out and trilled as he felt himself being flooded with Dean's seed. A white heat of euphoria exploded inside of Castiel, blinding him and blanking. He was on that soft wispy cloud again, being swallowed by the tender warmth. Castiel barely felt himself being lifted from Dean's lap and getting his plug shoved back into the hole. Jimmy clambered onto their daddy's lap and began licking both his brother's and Daddy's cum from their laps. Castiel was almost too dazed out to feel it.

_Almost._

Jimmy climbed back onto his daddy's lap and took his softening cock into his mouth, teasing and swallowing the member the way he knew his daddy liked. Dean got hard in Jimmy's mouth again. He moaned at the taste of Dean's cum mixing with Cas's slick and cum. He lost grace and composure, his sucking becoming hungry and frantic and desperate. Dean moaned louder, burying his hands in Jimmy's hair and pushing him down until he choked. Jimmy loved choking on Dean's cock. The hands wrapped around the base were now pumping the silky skin of the shaft, his claws grazing the flesh.

Dean hissed and groaned and moaned, arching his back and pushing himself further into Jimmy's mouth. Castiel, arousal replenished and member aching, fucked himself onto his plug to tease Daddy and to please himself. Castiel's eyes were transfixed on Dean's fully hard cock and the way it kept disappearing into Jimmy's mouth and reappearing, slicked with cum and spit. Jimmy pulled back and swirled his tongue, licking the slit and sucking the tip until he finally felt his Daddy spill down his throat. Jimmy slurped and swallowed, not missing a beat until he was fully satisfied. He pulled back to wipe the cum and spit off of his mouth using the back of his paw. Castiel crawled onto Dean's lap and kissed Jimmy, licking his way right into his throat, not caring that their teeth are scraping against one another. Dean groaned from beside them. They lowered themselves purposely to tease the tip of his hardening cock and moaned at the taste of their Daddy in their mouths. Jimmy pulled away briefly and grinned before pushing Castiel into the armrest and kissed his way to his brother's hole to lick some of the cum and slick leaking out. He made sure to make the most obscene noises possible. Dean whimpered, if one could categorize noises from Dean as whimpered. 

Jimmy could see Dean reaching down to palm his naked dick, but then Cas broke free of Jimmy and slapped Dean's hand away. Dean's momentary shock melted into moans and grunts and groans as Castiel licked the shaft of his dick and sucked up spit. Jimmy crawled to the other side of Dean's dick and licked his shaft. Castiel smirked. They were pushing Dean to his limit, taking the reins for the first time. They were entirely in control. Dean was never one to surrender control willingly or easily. Jimmy reached behind himself and fingered his hole through his panties. Castiel wrenched his brothers head away from Dean's dick and pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues, and teeth pushing and grinding together. Dean squirmed beneath them uncomfortably, his arousal becoming bitter with desperation. Jimmy pulled away from his brother's mouth with a pop and climbed onto Dean's lap. He sunk down onto Dean's cock as Castiel pushed himself up to kiss Dean sweetly and deeply. Once his brother broke the kiss, Jimmy pulled his daddy down by his tie to kiss him to push the cum, slick, and spit into his mouth. Jimmy whimpered at the taste of Dean and even shuddered at Dean's groan. It was guttural and sultry, almost primal, and it propelled Jimmy further towards the edge. Castiel, feeling needy and neglected, surged up to latch onto the skin below Dean's ear and suck a bruise. Dean groaned again and came inside of Jimmy. Jimmy and Castiel followed close behind, Castiel dying from the sight and sound of him cumming alone. 

Dean wiped them down with baby wipes again. It occurred to the boys that they missed several parts of Frozen 2, but Dean assured them they'll come back and see it again. As they were carried out of the room, sleepy and blissed out, the boys shared a secret smile.

\--

After their nap, they sat with Dean in front of the television, watching Scooby-Doo, and ate snacks. Dean turned to them and smiled at them.

"You boys planned that little stunt at the theatre, did you?" The boys grinned at him coyly.

"Maybe," Jimmy drawled cheekily. Dean chuckled and threw a piece of candy at his arm. Jimmy giggled. Castiel crawled back onto Dean's lap and looked up at him through his lashes. Castiel and Jimmy had changed into Dean's shirts as soon as they got home and before their nap, so Castiel's shirt was open to expose his clean thongs and naked legs. Castiel blushed as he felt Dean looking at his legs. The sweet and spicy arousal wafted its way into the room, diffusing with the smell of vanilla and cotton candy. 

"You gon' punish us, Daddy?" Jimmy played with his shirt, teasing Dean with strips of skin. Their daddy grinned predatorily, intense enough to make them shiver and soak the backs of their panties.

"Come here," he rumbled. 


End file.
